


I Am Never Letting You Go

by Latrodectus_elegans



Series: Give Them What They Want [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Mind Rape, Partial Mind Control, non-consensual fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latrodectus_elegans/pseuds/Latrodectus_elegans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malachite has settled down onto the abyssal plain of the Atlantic, but the struggle for control continues. Lapis Lazuli finally has Jasper in chains and a lot of new ideas on what to do about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Never Letting You Go

400 atmospheres of water bore down on Malachite’s body. For Lapis, it was a comforting blanket. For Jasper, it was the constant sensation of drowning without death.

Lapis had dragged them off the continental shelf as quick as she could, letting the outgoing tide shove at this new body to put strength in her wings. The descent into darkness had been a constant shoving match, and it felt for a few moments that Jasper might rip free and claw her way back up. The ocean, however, was implacable. Now the enormous fusion was burrowed on the abyssal plain, four fists buried under ancient sediment. They fit in with the bizarre fish and cephalopods that circled in the black currents.

Inside, Jasper was still struggling to pull free of the mental bonds Lapis had built. Lapis Lazuli finally had a moment to breathe, though, with the crushing pressure of the Atlantic strengthening her resolve. She stood on the sheet of water within Malachite, the mental space of the fusion she and Jasper shared, and took a slow inhale, ignoring the other gem’s struggles for a similar gasp of air. This was not a terribly robust plan, all things considered, but Lapis had learned a few new tricks since she’d last been in this ocean.

Slowly, Lapis strode over the smooth water, wings unfurled behind her. This planet’s oceans were massive. It would be easy, almost, to drag the two of them down to a volcanic vent and kick the orange gem into it. Or maybe continue out to the nearest trench and just let another 400 atmospheres shove down until not even Lapis could pull her way free. She’d have to do it with this lummox kicking and screaming the whole way, threatening to rip free.

Lapis had a better idea. She stared down past the hem of her dress, watching it ripple in a non-existent breeze. Her eyes followed the chains of water she grasped in her hands to Jasper’s wrists, then over the larger gem’s struggling body. Logically, air wasn’t a thing either of them needed to breathe. In this place, though, the concept of drowning was more than real enough. Lapis twisted her hands carefully and watched the chains curl up and around Jasper’s arms, pinning them together at the elbow behind her back.

Jasper stared hatefully up through the water. She tugged at her bonds still, but there was a focus to the fire of her hatred now instead of a panicked need for escape. Lapis smiled slightly and cautiously pulled Jasper upward until her head broke the water.

“I’m going to rip that gem out of your back and crush it in my teeth!” Jasper snarled as soon as she had air. Her voice echoed slightly in the endless blue-green field.

“Tsk,” Lapis said, shaking her head as the other gem was shoved back under the surface. She waited a moment until Jasper stopped screaming obscenities into the water, then gently let her up again. “Is that any way to talk to someone you’re this close to?”

“You tricked me,” Jasper growled. Her eyes had the burn of another string of profanity, but she kept herself in check.

“You did all sorts of things to me,” Lapis said, letting the cold from the sunless water slide into her voice. “Now it’s my turn.”

Jasper just growled in response.

“What was it you said? Oh, yeah.” Lapis curled her hands into fists, tightening the chains on Jasper until the orange gem cried out in pain. “If you just give me what I want, I might go easier on you”

The pain in Jasper’s arms dropped off suddenly, but she needed another moment to catch her breath. “And what,” she gasped, eyes still burning like coals, “do you want?”

“I’m only interested in making you suffer.”

Another scream was crushed from Jasper’s lungs as the chains tightened again. Lapis lifted one foot and settled it on Jasper’s shoulder, swaying slightly as the larger gem thrashed against the water. Ripples ran across the smooth surface, disappearing at the edge of their shared consciousness. Lapis considered just soaking up the sound of this proud gem snarling and screaming under her foot, but she didn’t have another five thousand years to waste. Not yet anyway.

Jasper shouted as the chains yanked down, filling her throat with seawater, then brought her back up under Lapis’ heel. Hacking coughs brought the water back up, spilling over Jasper’s chin. Lapis shifted carefully again, ignoring the shaking under her foot.

“You’re going to pay for what you did to me.” Lapis’ wings shook with rage. She leaned forward, shifting her slight weight further onto Jasper’s shoulder.

The larger gem looked up and locked hate-fueled eyes with her captor. Jasper’s eyes jumped down, casting for something to help her in the empty cavern. They landed on the leg at her shoulder and slowly followed it back up. Jasper licked her lips slowly at the glimpse of thigh under Lapis’ blue dress, everything she had done running back into her memory.

Which, with their minds fused, ran the memories through Lapis’ thoughts as well. In a quick motion, Lapis lifted her foot and shoved it down on Jasper’s face. She didn’t bother with the chains this time, instead focusing on driving Jasper’s mouth into the endless sea with the ocean’s pressure at her back. This time, Jasper pulled a breath in time. She waited, going as still as she could. She tried to remember she didn’t need the air, that what she was experiencing was a pathetic human weakness she’d never need to worry about.

Lapis kept the idea of drowning fresh in their mind, though. Jasper kicked twice against the water, trying to force herself higher, as she started to panic for breath. Lapis lifted her foot and pulled Jasper back up, listening to the gasps and coughs impassively.

Lapis turned one hand slowly, the sphere of water at the end of the chain tightening at her wrist. She had control of the entirety of the water under her feet. It was still beyond the ripples of Jasper’s thrashing. Lapis tightened her grip on the other chain and let her focus shift slightly to bring that water to life.

Jasper looked confused for a moment as chains loosened, still holding her wrists but not pinning them as firmly. She’d just brought up the last of the water in her imagined lungs when a curling hand rose from the surface in front of her and took hold of her jaw with a grip like a vice. The water around her swirled and pressed at her body, dozens of hands outlining themselves from the rest of the endless sea. The hands squeezed and tugged at Jasper’s body, kneading over her chest and pressing up between her thighs with an inhuman hunger.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jasper growled around the hand clutching her jaw, eyes widening slightly.

Lapis grinned and crouched down, hands still tight on the chains as her dress pooled out around her knees. “Do you remember, Jasper, what it felt like inside of me?” Lapis was calm as she watched Jasper squirm, trying to escape the groping hands. “Want to find out what it was like for me?” One of the liquid hands cupped Jasper between the legs and curled two thin fingers up. With a rough shove, they drove into the larger gem.

400 atmospheres pressed Lapis’ mind over Jasper’s, smothering the orange gem’s thoughts. Jasper’s eyes went blank and her body went slack, giving itself to the hands pressing at her. Lapis watched, curious, as she silently commanded Jasper to shift her clothes away and provide a more human form for the hands to work at. There was a glimmer of pressure against Lapis’ control, then Jasper glowed and complied. Lapis smiled down at the compliant gem and stood, directing the fingers inside Jasper to curl and thrust smoothly into her new form.

“Did you like doing this to me?” Lapis asked.

“Yes,” Jasper said, momentarily tensing against the bond and the hands.

Lapis shoved down again on her captive, driving fluid fingers up into Jasper again and slamming another command into the orange gem’s mind.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jasper murmured, arching into the hands instead of struggling against them.

“Better,” Lapis said. She lifted her foot carefully and turned the watery hand clutching Jasper’s jaw to bring them together.

Gently, reverently, Jasper kissed the bare sole of Lapis’ foot. Jasper leaned into the soft blue skin and stifled a soft groan of pleasure under the attention of all the squirming pressure against her bared body. Lapis turned her foot slowly, surprised by how gentle the violent gem’s lips were against her foot.

This was going better than expected. Lapis brought her foot back down with a splash and tilted her head to one side, meeting Jasper’s eyes again. The water fingers backed slightly from Jasper, denying her pleasure and relaxing the pressure on her sense of self even as the other hands kneaded more urgently at her chest and stroked more tenderly over every inch of her submerged body.

“You almost feel like you’re enjoying this,” Lapis said. The idea was bitter in her mind, that what had been horrific torment to her would be something Jasper would enjoy.

Something glinted in Jasper’s eye and suddenly the chains in Lapis’ hands yanked down. With a sickening lurch, the world reversed itself, and Lapis was under the water, staring up at Jasper. The larger gem was coughing and laughing, shaking her head as she glared balefully and victoriously down at Lapis.

“Pathetic,” Jasper spat, baring her wolfish smile. “No mind for tactics. Just give me a moment to unfuse and you can sit down here in the dark alone.”

Jasper was getting to her feet when Lapis pulled open Malachite’s eyes. The chains that had dragged the two down were still wrapped over the fusion’s body, barely visible by her soft glow in the pitch-black abyss. Together, Jasper could break the chains, but, separate, Lapis would rebuild them in a fraction of a second. Jasper paused, just a fluttering moment, as her escape plan crumbled.

Lapis shoved on herself with everything behind her, the weight of the ocean carrying her back above the internal sea. Her eyes raged, and a single, massive wave built behind Jasper. A twist of the chains in her hands and Lapis had Jasper’s arms stretched taut to either side, compelling her still as the wave smashed the larger gem from behind.

Sputtering, stripped, and still above the surface, Jasper shook off the saltwater clinging to her hair. The chains at her wrists still held taut, and the wave had left her ankles encased in liquid pillars that dragged them forward. With slow concentration, Lapis shifted her grip on the chains in her grasp, wrapping them both up her left forearm and gripping them tight. Her other hand reached out to run delicate fingers up the larger gem’s powerful thighs. Jasper squirmed and struggled against her bonds, too off balance to shift her body back to a more protected shape.

Lapis settled icy eyes on Jasper’s as her fingers fused into the larger gem. Two slid in for a moment, testing Jasper’s resistance. Lapis pulled back and closed her hand into a pointed fist, then drove her arm forward slowly. Lapis could feel the memory of glaciers carving away mountains lingering in pockets of the ocean above her. Her fist held steady, implacable. Jasper growled and twisted against her restraints, still hanging in the air, as she tried to reject the invasion. Slowly one set of knuckles disappeared into the larger gem, then the next. Unlike the glaciers, Lapis could back slightly out and shift her angle to find an easier path. Precisely like them, nothing could stop her slow advance.

Jasper slowly went still, Lapis’ mind grinding Jasper’s into silt. There was too much in Jasper’s body, stretching her in ways she shouldn’t be able to stretch. Jasper’s body went tense, trying to refuse the widest part of Lapis’ hand and what she instinctively knew would be a point of no return. Lapis was patient. Time seemed to stretch interminably, condensing a decade of slow pressure into a handful of minutes.

“I should have done this the moment we touched down on Earth,” Lapis said, leaning into her fist. “I am Lapis Lazuli. I am not your toy.”

There was a shiver in Jasper’s body, a loosening of tensed muscles. Lapis’ hand slid past the last knuckles and the pressure reversed, pulling her into Jasper until her wrist was just inside the larger gem. Jasper’s mind was fully blank now, overwhelmed by how much of the smaller gem was inside her.

“I win,” Lapis breathed slowly as she stared at the point her fist disappeared into Jasper. Lapis turned her hand slowly, just feeling the warmth of the other gem’s body wrapped around it.

Carefully, Lapis stretched her fingers against the pressure surrounding them. There was enough of Jasper still there trying to fight, trying to squeeze Lapis’ mind out of her own. Lapis’ fingers slid slowly back, nearing the wide part of her fist again. She shoved forward again, leaning into her arm to drive the fist powerfully up into Jasper and rock the powerful gem’s body against the restraints holding her aloft.

Jasper threw her head back and roared, eyes rolling back into her head with the bliss of the pressure. There was the hatred Lapis needed to feel underneath it, but Jasper’s body was responding just as Lapis’ had. Lapis smiled for what felt like the first time in forever and began thrusting her arm into the larger gem, feeling that hatred well up and a growl build in Jasper’s throat before Lapis slammed forward and overwhelmed her again. With each stroke it became easier for Lapis’ fist to move in and out, forcing Jasper open for the smaller gem.

The larger gem trembled as she slowly gave herself to the control and the pleasure of it. Something crackled underneath the skin of her chest even as her heavy breasts swung in time with the hard thrusts. A storm welled slowly inside Jasper, threatening to break and overwhelm her mind all on its own.

The fist curled into a new shape inside Jasper, wider and blunter, and went right back to crashing against her like waves. With one final shove, Lapis drove just past her wrist, and Jasper arched her back as release sent bolts of fire down her limbs. Jasper clenched hard down on the fist driving into her. Her body locked down on Lapis for a moment before the smaller gem squirmed her hand loose and slid it free.

Jasper hung, panting, in her bonds above the smooth sheet of water. Lapis strode calmly around her prisoner, tracing dripping fingers over Jasper’s body. Damp fingers brushed teasingly at Jasper’s cheek as the larger gem started to recover from what had been done to her.

“I am never letting you go,” Lapis whispered, leaning closer.

Jasper snapped at the hand near her head. Lapis Lazuli twisted away from the attack and laughed as Jasper disappeared under the surface with a sharp splash.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I actually left a lot of ideas for this power struggle on the cutting room floor, so I might come back and write more of this after I wrap up some other projects, but that will be outside this little triptych.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and positive comments!


End file.
